Star Trek Defiance
by mmulhollon
Summary: The crew of the USS Challenger's leave was interrupted to lead the transportation of a very important cargo that is highly sensitive to both Zhargosia and the Federation till unexpected turn of events will change the lives of Michael Valkyrie and the rest of the Challenger crew as well as the entire Federation and the Republic of Zhargosia.


Star Trek Defiance

By Michael Mulhollon

The turbo lift doors opened and Michael stepped out to see everyone already manning their stations with Joachim manning the weapons console and Michael said, "Where's Julius?", Gross said, "He's been reassigned to the USS Reliant because their helmsman is suffering from the Ractillian Flu. Welcome back captain.", Michael replied, "No better place to be, except on leave where I was.", Gross said, "This mission is short captain. I'm sure once this is over you will get an extension.", Michael replied as he sat in his chair, "I sure hope so.", Michael looked concerned as he squirmed in his chair making it squeak as it moved in its place and Gross said, "Is something wrong?", Michael looks up and said, "No, no, everything is fine. It's just been awhile.", Petra says, "Sir all systems report ready sir!", Jen says, "Spacedock reports we are cleared to proceed out of Spacedock.", Michael said, "Retract all moorings.", Petra pressed a few buttons and said, "All moorings retracted.", Michael said, "Excellent Lt., proceed ahead at 1/4 impulse power.", the Challenger moves out of Spacedock passing by an Oberth and a Excelsior class starship in Spacedock before the Challenger cleared and suddenly the Challenger flew into warp leaving a blue streak behind it.

The Challenger came out of warp and arrived at Regula 1 with the Reliant, and a Kelvin and Federation class starships holding position around the space station. Michael said, "Well I see they don't want to waste time.", Jen said, "Sir I have an incoming message from Reliant.", Michael said, "Put it on main viewer.", a face of an older African American filled the screen with the bridge around him and Michael said, "This is Captain Valkyrie of the starship Challenger.", the captain of the Reliant said, "This is Grissom, we have been waiting for you captain. Is your ship ready?", Michael said, "Yes it is, if you would follow us and have the other two starships follow behind we should proceed at warp 2.", Grissom said, "Excellent captain, we can proceed when you are ready.", Michael said, "That's good to hear.", the view screen then changed back and Michael orders Petra to come about and proceed to Earth at warp 2. When he said, "Engage.", the Challenger and the ships surrounding her went to warp leaving blue trails behind them.

After a few minutes of looking over the captain's log and signing it he stood up and said, "Time to take one last nap before...", there was a beeping noise coming from Petra's console and she looked at the source and said, "Sir there is a ship that is on our path and it's not moving!", Michael looked at her puzzled and said, "Is it in distress?", Jen said, "I don't detect any emergency signals sir.", Gross exclaims, "Sir it's a Dreadnought class!", Michael said, "What's it doing?", Petra replied, "Sir it's just sitting there blocking us!", Michael said, "Plot a course around it.", Petra replied, "Aye sir.", she pressed a few buttons and a few seconds later she said with alertness, "Sir it moved again to block us!", the rest of the crew looked nervous as Michael said, "Try again, Law hail them!", Petra operated on her controls and said, "Sir it's still blocking us!", Law replied, "Sir I only get static!", Michael said, "Warn the rest of the fleet and tell them we are dropping out of warp.", the Challenger and the rest of the small fleet dropped out of warp with the Dreadnought class starship facing them as they held their position. Michael said, "Hail the...", Jen said, "Sir we are being hailed.", Michael looked at her with concern then back at the view screen and said, "Put it on main viewer. Have it ship wide broadcast for the record.", Jen replied, "Aye sir.", the view screen then changed to show Khan's face and Michael said (with concern), "Khan?", Khan replied, "Yes Valkyrie, it is I.", Michael said, "What's going on? Why...", Khan interrupted, "I'm here because it is time. Time for the evolution of man to reign supreme and the old to either die or serve under us.", Michael said, "Khan, you have a world of your own! What more could you possibly...", Gross intervened, "Sir phaser discharges inside the Reliant!", Michael called out, "Jen hail...!", Khan intervened, "I heard about Project Genesis, captain Valkyrie.", Jen looked at Michael with shock and said, "Sir, it's Julius Delphiki.", Michael said, "What about...", Julius's voice came over the intercom and said, "Captain Valkyrie, I now have the possession over the Genesis Device.", Petra called out with sorrow in her voice, "Julius, why?", Julius said, "We are the superior intellect Petra. You, me, Ender, Joachim, we deserve to rule.", Petra said, "Julius...", Michael whispered over his shoulder at Jen, "Tell Ender to board the VerKa now!", all of sudden the bridge shook as the Reliant fired its phasers and the starboard phasers hit beneath and along the port side torpedo bay from behind the Challenger to the front causing the lights in engineering to turn red as some of the crewmen yelled and screamed barely hanging on as the ship shook and threw people from starboard to port including Michael and crewmen on the bridge. Michael gets up grabbing his seat and yelled, "PETRA GET THOSE SHIELDS UP!", Petra yelled back, "I'M TRYING SIR!", in the hanger bay Ender was thrown from side to side on the catwalk as he made his way to his gundam and climbed on board as Gabriel got behind the controls overlooking the hanger right facing Ender as he boarded the VerKa and Gabriel said into the mic, "Ender, get out there and cover...!", the VerKa moved to face the hanger doors as the hatch closed on the VerKa when all of a sudden the hanger doors exploded inwards and the VerKa fell back smashing its dock and slammed into the wall causing the windows of the control room to explode and Gabriel and other personnel were thrown back.

The Kelvin class starship launched all its shuttles and three Federation M.S.'s stood on the saucer section and fired their rifles as the ship and shuttles flew forward and fired on the Dreadnought starship while the Verdun (Federation class starship) flew forward and past the left side of the Challenger as it fired both phasers and torpedoes when the Dreadnought class starship began firing all its weapons. The Reliant fired a torpedo and it hit the left middle side of the neck of the Challenger as wounded were beginning to arrive at sickbay till suddenly the back wall exploded and about half the ceiling caved in with one of the support beams along the ceiling falling in sideways blocking half the room as the main power went out and the red lights came on while people screamed in agony. The Reliant then turned to starboard facing the exposed hanger bay and fired two torpedoes causing multiple shuttles within the hanger bay to explode as well as repairing and emergency equipment while the damage control teams either tried to take cover from the attacks or tried to put the fires out. The Reliant then fired phasers on both banks and struck along the top of the Challenger's main body and along the back bottom, starboard side of the saucer section. On the Challenger's bridge the main lights went out causing the emergency and red alert lights to come on when suddenly the station behind Michael's command chair exploded sending the crewman that was working flying over the railing behind him and landing on the floor behind Michael. Michael yelled over the alarm noises, "WHERE'S MY SHIELDS AND WEAPONS?", Petra yelled back, "SIR WE HAVE NO POWER!", Michael pressed a button on his console and said, "Arsenal what the hell is going on down there?!", Arsenal stumbled to his station as the ship shook violently and slammed on the reply button and roared, "MAIN ENERGIZER OUT!", and Michael and the nearby bridge crew cringed at the sound of his voice and Michael yelled back, "Stop roaring and try auxiliary power!", the Reliant fired another torpedo and it exploded right behind the bridge obliterating the shuttle dock area and the bridge shook violently as more sparks issued forth from various control panels and the center console and plot between Petra and Joachim exploded as they both were just able to cover their heads and Michael raised his hand to his face to block a piece of debris from hitting his face. The Reliant ceased firing and moved behind the Challenger, facing the hanger bay. As the fire extinguishers were going off putting out the fires Michael yelled back at Jen, "Ms. Law get me Starfleet Command and sent out a distress signal to any nearby starships to come to our aid!", Petra looked over her console and said, "Sir I have no communications with Wiggin or anyone in the hanger bay!", Gross said, "Sir the Reliant blasted the hanger doors and fired inside the hanger bay! It's a mess down there!", Michael said, "What about the...", Joachim cut in and said, "Sir the Iron suits are destroyed or severely damaged including the VerKa!", in what's left of the hanger bay control room Gabriel was able to get up, with his left temple bleeding, and he looked out into the upturned hanger bay with Iron suits scattered all over the place or large pieces still hung in their docking clamps and a force field was already in place covering where the hanger doors had been. Gabriel then looked down and saw the VerKa slumped down against the wall in front of him with its head downed he searched for the comms button on the littered console till he found it, pressed it and said, "Mr. Wiggin are you all right?", there was a coughing sound and said, "Yea. I have no power and there is a lot of smoke.", Gabriel heard more coughing and he said, "I'll be right down!", and he jumped out of the window, landed on the gundam's left shoulder and hopped down till he was next to the hatch. He began prying the hatch open with his bare hands and there is a groaning sound as the hatch struggled to open as Gabriel grunted in his throat and the hatch began to open till he realized this is not the best time and he found a small panel that said, "Emergency open lever" next to him and he stopped and thrusted his right fist smashing through the metal panel and the pilot hatch blew open.

On the bridge everyone is either fighting the fires, attending to the wounded, trying to get the main power back online or assessing the damage. Michael and the rest of the crew also watched as the Verdun exploded when the Dreadnought fired its weapons directly on the warp nacelles causing a chain reaction that engulfed and blew apart the ship as the Kelvin class starship was ripped apart, even forcing one of the M.S.'s to jump off the saucer section before the Kelvin class starship was riddled with both phaser and torpedo hits while the shuttle crafts that were assaulting the Dreadnought were picked off like flies. Jen said, "Sir I received a report from the hanger bay!", Michael said, "And?", Jen replied in shock, "It's gone!", Michael turned to face her and said, "What do you mean gone?", Gross said, "All the Iron suits and shuttle craft are either destroyed or severely damaged including the VerKa!", Michael looked frustrated and yelled, "TURN OFF THAT DAMN NOISE!", and the alarm went off and Khan's voice rang out through audio, "Well Captain Valkyrie, it looks like you have lost control of your ship. Your weapons and shields are gone, your mobile weapons and shuttles are useless...", Jen said, "Sir we also lost contact with sick bay!", Khan continues, "...and your communications are limited.", Gross said, "Sir the shuttle bay doors on the Reliant have opened up!", Michael said, "Why?", Petra yelled, "THE CREW!", Michael said, "On main viewer!", the view screen changed to show the far end of the saucer section of the Reliant and saw multiple bodies flailing in space as they appeared from the hidden shuttle bays and they shortly stopped after a matter of milliseconds as the rest of the Challenger's bridge crew looked in horror. Khan said, "An uprising has taken control of the ship you were supposed to protect. Two of your friends have betrayed you when you were all so blind.", Carrie appeared on the bridge with her head down and her arms around herself and Khan continued, "You try to rely on people stronger than yourself or others to protect you, fight your own battles or do things that you cannot do yourselves. Your trustworthiness has clouded your minds so much that you cannot even look after yourselves. After all, who can you trust?", and behind Michael a dark figure rose and Michael slowly looked behind with a look of terror till he saw Carrie with her arms rose and hands open as her pupils are dilated and Michael said calmly, "Carrie, listen to me.", she just stared back at him as some of the crew were on their feet and some looked as if they are about to run towards her and Michael noticed her arms and hands tensing up and he said in a begging tone, "Carrie, don't do this. Please.", Carrie's face cringed in anger and Michael jumped from his seat and screamed, "GET DOWN!", as Carrie screamed and clapped her hands together in front of her and a transparent wave appeared. Just as the wave flew from her hands Jen and Gross hit the deck as Michael tackled both Petra and Joachim to the floor as everyone else on the bridge (that made contact) exploded like popping balloons. Michael looked back and saw that everyone else on the bridge was nothing but wet spots on the walls, consoles and on the deck with random bones littered amongst them and Michael furiously jumped at Carrie as he yelled in anger and Carrie shoved her right hand (open palmed) at him and Michael was thrown back and slammed his back in the center console where Petra and Joachim were stationed.

Petra and Joachim went to his aid but as they did so Carrie vanished and is instantly replaced by Julius, who is pointing a phaser at Petra. Petra looked at him shocked and said, "Julius, why?", Julius said with evil satisfaction, "There can be only one, and I will be the one to lead our superior race.", he begins to pull the trigger when suddenly a hand hits his knocking the phaser from his grip and just as Julius looked up he was back handed across the face and flew back till he slammed into the communications station and on the floor with blood running from his cracked lip. He looked up at the man that looks almost like him but a few years older and darker hair and Julius said in anger, "Who are you?", the man replied, "Nikolai Delphiki.", and Julius pulled out a knife behind his back when suddenly he dematerialized. As he vanished the turbo lift doors opened and four security guards stepped out along with a medical and damage control teams and they looked in horror as dark wet spots covered half the bridge and saw some bones including a skull that laid on the deck. Chloe stepped out from the confused and shocked crew and said, "No. NO!", and she almost slipped till Michael caught her by the arms as she began to cry and he held her tightly and said calmly, "It's okay honey, it's okay.", Chloe said between sobs, "How...can..she...do this!", Nikolai was about to man a station till Michael broke from his embracement with Chloe and grabbed Nikolai's arm and yelled, "Who are you?", Nikolai said calmly, "I'm Julian Delphiki's brother, Bean.", Petra said (as she came up behind Michael), "It's true! I remember Bean telling me before we departed to join Ender and destroy the Formic homeworld!", Michael let his arm go and Gross said, "Sir, Julius is still on the ship!", Michael looked at her and yelled, "WHERE?", Gross said, "He's making his way to the hanger bay!", Michael said, "Have all nearby security teams to intercept him and set phasers to stun!", Jen yelled out, "What about Carrie sir?", Michael said, "Where is she?", Gross said, "I read her on deck 5. Main power is out on that deck.", Jen yanked her ear piece out as she cringed and said, "Sir I'm getting a lot of noise and people screaming through the channels!", Michael looked strangely calm and said, "I'll take care of her. Gross you have the bridge.", Chloe yelled, "Wait for me, I'm her sister! Maybe I can...", Michael stopped her by grabbing her shoulders as he turned back and said, I need you here Chloe. You are now in charge of what's left of sickbay and medical and I want you to make sure everyone is taken care of.", Chloe held his hands till he pulled away and stepped into the turbo lift and Chloe yelled out, "Be careful!", Michael replied, "You know I will.", and the doors closed.

Gabriel remained at his station where he is coordinating the salvage and rescue crews in the hanger when his communicator went off and he said, "What is it?", Michael replied, "Brother, Julius is making his way down to you! Our security can't stop him as he is somehow able to sneak past them!", Gabriel went to his left and looked at the only intact video monitors and sees nothing but security guards looking around with some of them looking confused. Gabriel said, "I don't see him, you sure this Julius is heading this way?", Michael replied, "He is, don't underestimate him! He trained with Ender and Petra and killed almost half a dozen students before nearly killing a student commander!", Gabriel said, "But why would he...", he was thinking till his eyebrows rose and he said, "I know why he's coming! He is going to try to set off the reactor in the VerKa!", Michael said, "Where's Ender?", Gabriel replied, "In cargo hold 2 where all the wounded in the hanger bay are being treated. Don't worry, I'll take care of this runt.", Michael said, "Be careful, he's as strong as Ender! Maybe stronger!", Gabriel said, "Relax little brother, I can take care of him.", in the hanger bay the crew nearest the entrance stopped working and looked when they heard struggling noises on the other side. Gabriel noticed the attention and he leaned out the blown out window and yelled, "GET BACK! THERE'S...", before he could finish the doors exploded and rapid phaser fire issued forth and hit all the crews that were standing close and they were either vaporized or large holes were blown through their chest or mid-sections even as they tried to run. Gabriel ducted from the stray fire and said to himself, "Jeez, that kid is a trained killer.", Julius walked forward and stepped over the dead crewmen and he climbed over the left leg of the VerKa and was just about to reach the hatch when suddenly a large male figure jumped out from the window overhead and screamed as he came down and in one punch in the face knocked Julius off the gundam. As Julius looked up Gabriel said, "Come on little man.", Julius screamed as he leapt from the deck and punched Gabriel in the stomach before suddenly he elbowed him in the spine bringing Gabriel to his knees as he grunted in pain. Then when Julius turned and was about to kick him in the back Gabriel ducked and Julius missed making him slip and fall on his rear as Gabriel spun around and kicked him in the back forcing him down on the deck again. Gabriel then jumped but Julius rolled over as Gabriel's foot came down where his back was at and Gabriel's foot made a metallic noise as the metal plating turned into a dent beneath it. Just as Gabriel turned to his left at Julius his left cheek came into contact with Julius's foot as Julius made a roundhouse kick and Julius kicked him again while in motion at his chest and Gabriel slammed his back up against the VerKa's crotch. Julius then repeatedly punched Gabriel in the ribs till Gabriel suddenly grabbed both fists and looks at Julius with pleasingly glaring eyes and said, "My turn.", and he kicks Julius between the legs sending him down to his knees before Gabriel punched him squarely in the face and Julius flew back on the deck with blood flying from his nose and a trickle of blood running from his lip. Gabriel smirks and says, "Hurts like a bitch, does it.", then Julius looks at him furiously and yells in anger as he charged after Gabriel and tried to spear him, but Gabriel grabs him and swings his body slamming him to each side of the gundam's legs till Julius slipped beneath him grabbing his wrists as he flips Gabriel over onto his back. Julius screamed as he brought down his fist at Gabriel's face but Gabriel turned his head as Julius made a dent on the metal deck and Gabriel grabbed one of his ankles and tripped him as Gabriel quickly got up, grabbed Julius and repeatedly slammed his back up against one of the gundam's legs creating a dent that was at first shallow but became deeper and deeper. Gabriel stopped and said, "Want more little doll?", Julius leapt and wrapped his arms and legs around Gabriel and Gabriel yelled, "Get off me!", and he tries to pry him away but to no avail. Gabriel then slammed Julius's back up against the gundam again till Julius fell off and as Gabriel looked down he was punched directly in the face and he stumbled back danced and confused.

In a short distance Julius screamed as he leapt and speared Gabriel in the stomach with his head, knocking the wind out of him and Gabriel fell on his rear trying to catch his breath. As Julius tried to grab both his legs Gabriel kicked both his feet at Julius's chest and he flew back slamming hard up against the gundam's leg. Gabriel got up and ran after him but Julius flipped on top of the robotic leg and hopped his way to the pilot hatch as Gabriel looked on and said, "Come here you little jack rabbit! We're not through yet!", and he begin climbing up the gundam's crotch and up its body as fast as he could to catch Julius but as he climbed he heard Julius screaming and he looked up late to see Julius planting both feet in his chest as he jumped down and Gabriel was knocked off balance and he fell and as he tried to grab onto something while watching Julius his vision blacked out. Julius watched as Gabriel fell and slammed the back of his head onto the metal deck and Gabriel laid there unconscious. Julius said to himself, "Pointless.", Julius proceeded upwards to the open pilot seat and was about to enter when a voice screamed, "JULIUS!", and he looked up to see Ender jumping out of the control center above him with his right arm arched back as if to punch him only that Ender's hand is formed like a claw as Ender screamed in anger. Before Julius could react Ender came down, grabbed Julius's face and head with his hand and slammed the back of his head on the gundam when he landed. Julius then tumbled down till he fell back on the metal deck face forward and Ender jumped his way down as Julius staggered back to his feet. Ender said, "Why are you doing this Julius?", once Julius was on his feet he said, "There can be only one supreme commander for our people. You and Petra are the only ones left of that command Graff has chosen, because you, Petra, Benard, Dink, Ali and my brother were the best. Peter almost succeeded till my failed brother intervened.", Ender yelled, "Bean was a good friend! He is more of a man than you are! You should be proud that he was your brother! I wish I had a brother like that.", Julius said, "I will tell Peter that, once I am through destroying this ship.", Ender said, "Well are you going to keep talking or are you going to try to kill me?", they stood there silently looking at each other as they tensed up till suddenly Julius screamed in anger as he charged at Ender and Ender caught his fist as he tried to punch him and Julius threw a punch with his other hand but Ender caught it as well. Julius then flipped in the air and kicked Ender in the chin forcing him to stumble back. Julius then charged at him only for Ender to make a roundhouse kick in the face only for Julius to quickly recover and he charged after Ender and knocked him off his feet and slammed his back to the ground.

Ender kneed him between the legs, tripped him, got on his backhand planted his left foot on his back while he twisted Julius's right leg and Ender said, "I could break your leg! Stop this Julius, end this madness!", then Julius kicked him in the rear and Ender fell forward and Julius quickly got on top of him and got Ender in a choke hold and Julius said, "I would rather die then surrender to the likes of you!", Ender struggled and is having a hard time breathing as he began to slip into unconsciousness. He first thought about Petra and he balled his fist and tightened his muscles as he screamed in anger and threw one single punch at Julius's right temple that it knocked Julius completely off him and on his back as Julius cradled his head and began groaning in pain as Ender tried catching his breath. Julius the surprised Ender and charged after him but Ender grabbed and flipped him backwards in the air and landed hard on his back. Ender then tried planting his left foot on Julius's stomach but Julius rolled over and he charged at Ender again and lifted him off his feet and was about to ram him into the gundam till Ender balled his fists together and slammed them on Julius's back making him fall to the ground. Ender the saw a phaser lying on the ground and he rant towards it but Julius grabbed and pulled his right foot and Ender tripped and fell forward and Julius got up, grabbed and flipped Ender over and punched him in the face. Ender then tried to grab Julius but Julius was able to grab the front of Ender's worn suit, threw him and Ender hit his back against the gundam and fell down. Julius then walked towards him but Ender ran up to Julius and punched him so hard in the stomach that Julius made a loud gasp and punched Julius across his left temple knocking him hard to the ground. Ender breathed heavily and said, "Stay down.", and he turned to grab the phaser but then Julius grabbed a piece of rubble, threw it and knocked the phaser further away till it was buried amongst the rubble. Ender then ran towards the phaser as Julius got up and ran as well but he ran to one of the support beams to Ender's left, spun around it and surprised Ender by kicking him in the chest and Ender flew back and landed hard. Julius then lifted him up and flipped him in the air and landed him hard on his back making him gasp in pain. When Julius was about to plant his left foot on Ender's face Ender rolled to his right and missed it. Ender then got up and punched Julius in the chest and then made a roundhouse kick across the left side of Julius's face and when he tried punching him again Julius dodge it and got around him to elbow Ender directly on his back knocking Ender to his knees as he cried out in pain. He then ran to where the phaser was and he quickly searched through the rubble only Ender came up behind him and slammed a toolbox behind his head knocking him down.

Ender made one look and found the phaser and he went to grab it till Julius came from behind, grabbed him and threw him back like a sack of potatoes. As Ender quickly tried to get back up he set the phaser on stun and when he saw Julius coming after him he fired two shots but it made little effect as Julius punched him in the face, grabbed him and threw him again but this time Ender hit the VerKa and bounced off it losing his grip on the phaser. Ender was about to get up when he looked up to see Julius standing over him with the phaser pointing at his face as Ender noticed it is set to kill. Julius chuckles through his bloody nose and mouth and said, "The great Ender Wiggin defeated at last. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time.", Ender said, "Julius, you don't have to do this.", Julius said, "Why not?", Ender (outstretched his right hand) said, "Because I love you. Me, Joachim, Petra, we all love you. Please Julius, come back to us.", Julius said, "Sorry Ender, I already had a family and they are all dead, except the traitorous Nikolai. Don't worry about Petra, she will be my spoil of war when it's all over and she will be my slave as I will have lots of fun with...AWWW!", Julius dropped the phaser and fell to his knees as he turned around and Ender noticed he has a knife stuck to his back and Gabriel is standing before them and he said, "You talk too much.", and Julius looked on in anger and before any of them could react Julius pressed something that is in the palm of his hand and he dematerialized just before he yelled, "Next time Ender!", and he disappeared. Ender and Gabriel looked at each other till Ender made a short laugh and Gabriel tiredly said, "What's so funny?", Ender replied, "I guess he likes your knife since he took it.", Gabriel smirked as Ender laughed weakly and Gabriel was about to walk till he grimaced and made a weak groan before he leaned on one of the support beams and he slid down to the deck with his back up against it and said, "I think I am going to rest here for a little while.", Ender said, "Same here.", and they both sat their till the paramedics arrived.

The turbo lift opened and Michael stepped out only to stumble back in shock by what he saw. There were bodies everywhere, some were nothing but charred skeletons or bodies with arms outstretched while the rest were ripped apart (limbs and all) leaving large pools of blood on the floor and walls. Michael found the nearest intercom and said, "Gross, are you seeing this?", on the bridge Gross, Chloe and the others see the carnage Michael is seeing and Chloe is silently crying and Gross replied, "Yes captain. How are we supposed to stop her?", Michael said, "Is she still on this deck?", Petra replied, "Yes sir.", the turbo lift closed behind Michael and there is a locking noise as he looked back startled and Gross said, "I'm sorry sir, but the entire deck is on lockdown.", Michael calmed himself and said, "I understand. Is Arsenal still in engineering?", Gross replied, "He is. He is busy trying to restore the main power and handle damage control so you don't have to worry about him interfering.", Michael said, "Good, wish me luck.", he left the comms and he walked slowly forward till he found a phaser rifle and he looked to see it is still fully charged and he set it on stun. He continued forward with his rifle at the ready as he checked the corners and looked down other hallways searching for her as he is a little fearful as the only lights are the flashing yellow lights down the hallways indicating the lockdown. There is only silence filling the hallways as he moved onwards till there is a squeaking sound behind him and he quickly turned around only to see nothing. He retraced his steps as he took a couple of deep breaths and looked back around the corners with his rifle up but no one was there. He sighed with relief and he moved down the hallway not realizing that Carrie is behind him with her pupils still dilated and most of her uniform is covered in blood. On the bridge they see Carrie and one of the crewman yelled, "WARN HIM!", and others were yelling for concern as well and Gross said, "Jen get me the captain!", Jen replied, "I'm sorry ma'm, the lockdown also locked out our communications to that deck!", and the others looked back at the view screen knowing that there is nothing they can do. Michael then stopped walking and he held his rifle tightly as he slowly looked back over his shoulder and sees a dark figure standing behind him.

Michael quickly turns around but before he could fire he was thrown back as Carrie screamed in his face and he continued flying back as he hit multiple bodies before he came to a stop as he fell into something liquid and when he looked around quickly he noticed his back was covered in blood as well as his sleeves. She stared down at him with glaring eyes as Michael quickly tried to take aim but in one flash of the yellow lights she was their but in the next instant she was gone. Michael whispered to himself, "Shit.", and he grabbed hold of the bodies as he tried to stand up on the slippery floor and he turned a corner and laid up against the wall to catch his breath before continuing on the adjacent hallway, slowly. He looked down each hallway (even at times turning around to watch behind) and made random turns guessing that each route is safer. Michael continued his search as he breathed nervously not noticing at one-second Carrie was behind him smiling and disappeared just as he looked back. He looked to the right down a hallway and at first saw nothing, then Carrie appeared in an instant and Michael suddenly raised his rifle but she disappeared. He quickly took cover behind the corner of the next hallway as he tried to steady his breathing and shock. He then heard a sound of something dragging closely and he quietly backed away till he was next to a door and he pointed at it as he looked up at one of the nearly hidden cameras, the door slide open and Michael quickly but quietly stepped inside before it closed and he pressed the lock button. He looked around and noticed no one is inside and Michael sat down to catch his breath till all of a sudden he heard a cry and a sound of a stampede coming directly towards him and Michael ducked behind a counter facing the door while holding back his fear when the door was slammed making a large dent. He then heard more of Carrie's angry cries as she kept pounding the door making more dents till the door looked like it was about to cave in till her cries stopped and everything is eerily quiet.

Michael kept watching the door till he believed she is gone and he looked frustrated and said to himself, "I'm sick of these games.", and he looked around till he found the switch for the lights and he fired his rifle blowing up the panel and the room is engulfed in darkness leaving only his cybernetic red lit eyes. There is a tearing/pulling sound and Michael grunted and groaned in anger till his eyes disappeared and the door blew out following a monstrous screeching/roaring sound. On the bridge they all looked in shock as one crewman said, "What the hell is that?", Joachim yelled out, "Ma'm there is a Federation starship approaching!", he turned to Gross in shock and said, "It's the Enterprise!", Khan said through the intercom, "If you excuse me captain, there is an old friend I would like to get reacquainted.", the Dreadnought class starship turned to port and went to warp before they could react. Joachim said, "Ma'm at their present speed the Botany Bay would reach the Enterprise in one hour!", Petra appeared from the turbo lift and stood beside her station (where Joachim replaced her) and Gross and the others looked at her with concern. Petra said, "I'm fine ma'm, it was not bad as it looked.", Gross said, "Very well, take your station.", Petra sat as Joachim returned to his station while everyone else moved about in a hurried fashion.

In the meantime Carrie moved in a dark lab not hearing a sound till she heard a low growl behind her and when she turned around she used her telekinetic power but felt nothing was there. She exited the lab and looked down the hallway not noticing a Xenomorph over her and lowered down till it was about a few inches from the top of her head and opened its fangs with its fanged tongued slowly coming down as Carrie continued to look but it stopped just over her with its mouth opened and it closed going back into the Xenomorph's mouth and it closed its fangs and moved back up all in silence. Carrie looked up quickly but noticed nothing was there before she turned and walked down a hallway with her arms stretched out on her sides. She turned a corner into another hallway as she tried to listen and see if Michael is ahead or nearby till she heard a snarling/hissing sound close to her left down the next hallway and she glided quickly and turned the corner but there was nothing and she looked a little confused. The wall to her right exploded and she was thrown from her feet and slammed her back against the wall to the left and fell on the deck. When she looked up she was about to scream in anger till large black fingers surrounded her throat and squeezed as the Xenomorph stared directly at her hissing and baring its fangs changing Carrie from being furious to pure terrified as she saw its fanged tongue baring its teeth and Carrie's pupils fluxed but in an instant the Xenomorph disappeared. She got up and looked around desperately but it was nowhere in sight and with her hands raised a little she quickly walked down the next intersection and looked from her right to left but the hallways were still empty (except for the dead crewmen). Just as she looked behind her she was face to face with the creature as it hissed/screeched in her face baring both its fangs and Carrie yelped as she stumbled back but in an instant (again) the creature disappeared. She moved down to another intersection (this time with her senses tightened and showing some fear) till she heard the same hissing sound again behind her but as she slowly looked over her shoulder there was nothing there. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked forward when suddenly two large black hands and arms appeared from the ventilation shaft above her, grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up as she yelped in shock. She immediately looked up (as she struggled) and the Xenomorph's domed head and bared fangs appeared right in front of her and she screamed in anger but was surprised when the creature dropped her and she fell on her back hard but the Xenomorph followed her down still baring its fangs and hissing/screeching as it fell on top of her and suddenly it made a loud roar as it bared both sets of its fangs directly in Carrie's face and she screamed not in anger but pure terror till she passed out. A black finger pressed on the intercom button and Michael said, "Disengage lockdown. I have Carrie, and she is passed out.", the lights changed back to normal and the turbo lift doors opened and Michael carried Carrie in and as the doors closed one of his fingers was long and black before it transformed back to normal.

When the turbo lift doors opened again Michael carried Carrie down the hallway filled with damage control crews and various crewmen till he reached a cargo hold that became an improvised sickbay with wounded crewmen laying in cots or on improvised beds out of blanket covered cargo containers or boxes and laid Carrie down on the nearest one and told a nurse that approached, "Put her on restraints, keep her under induce coma and have a security guard and yourself keep an eye on her at all times!", the nurse looked stunned and said, "Yes sir, but are you injured?", Michael looked at himself and sees the blood on his uniform and said (as he waved her off), "It's okay, it's not my blood.", he left the cargo hold in a hurry and quickly made a stop to his quarters and ripped away his bloody top and replaced it with a fresh one before jumping into the nearest turbo lift before the doors closed. When the doors reopened the bridge looked chaotic as crewmen ran about and Michael entered and said, "Report!", Gross left the center chair as Michael sat and said, "The Enterprise has heard our hail and is coming to assist, but Khan has detected them and is now on his way to intercept them!", Michael said, "Please tell me we have warp power!", Gross said, "We do but because we took so much damage we still don't have shields and we barely have enough power for the phasers.", Michael said, "Is the Reliant still here?", Gross said, "Yes sir, but it looks like they won't fire till Khan returns.", Michael said, "Are their shields up?", Petra said, "Yes sir.", Michael looked down and rubbed his chin till all of a sudden he looked up and said, "Joachim, punch up the data for Reliant's command.", Joachim looked at him confused and said, "Reliant's command?", Michael replied, "Hurry!", Gross said, "Sir what are you planning?", after a few short seconds Joachim said, "I have them sir.", Michael then stood up and went to Joachim's station and began pressing buttons as he looked at a number in the display and Michael said, "Gross, on my word punch in the following codes to deactivate Reliant's shields!", Gross and the others looked at him surprised and Gross said, "Sir he may have changed the combination code once he took over!", Michael replied, "That's the risk we have to take because there is nothing else.", Jen said, "Sir, the Reliant is hailing us.", Michael sat in his seat and said, "On main viewer.", Julius's face appeared on the screen with his arms crossed and relaxed as he looked all cleaned up and said, "Well captain, it looks like your fate is about to be sealed.", Michael replied, "I don't think so. Now Ms. Gross!", and Gross punched in the code while on the Reliant the weapons officer reported their shields are dropping and Julius looked at him in anger and said, "Raise them!", the weapons officer pushed every button on his console and slammed his fists and said, "I can't!", Julius looked around on the main console in front of him and said, "Where's the override? The override!", and Michael said, "Fire!", and the phasers fired from the Challenger and hit in a cresent moon shape to the right of the Reliant's bridge and Michael said, "Fire!", and another phaser burst just past to the left of the Reliant's bridge (almost hitting it) and struck a glass dome behind it and exploded while on the Reliant's bridge the ceiling behind the command chair caved in and electrical cables fell sending sparks as one of the computer consoles next to communications exploded sending a ball of fire blocking the starboard turbo lift. As one of the crewmen loyal to Julius pulled out a fire extinguisher and started putting the fire out Julius yelled, "Fire! Fire!", the weapons officer yells, "We can't fire sir!", Julius turned to him and yells, "Why can't you?", the weapons officer replied, "They damaged the photon control and the warp drive! We must withdraw!", Julius leapt towards the weapons console but the officer grabbed him as Julius struggled and yelled, "NO, NO!", and the Reliant flew to port away from the Challenger as they watched and Gross said, "Don't worry sir, they lost warp drive.", Michael said, "Do we have warp power?", Petra replied, "Arsenal just restored all systems sir!, Michael said, "Excellent, do we have a chance to catch up to Khan?", Petra replied, "Yes sir!", Michael said, "Proceed towards the Enterprise, warp factor 7!", Petra said, "Aye sir!", and the Challenger turn to starboard and went to warp.

The Botany Bay already reached the Enterprise as the Enterprise dropped out of warp and proceeded at impulse power. Uhura said, "Sir, they are not responding to our hails.", Kirk said, "Mr. Spock what's their status?", Spock said, "Sir, their shields and weapons are down but their communications array is intact.", Kirk said, "Maybe their comms systems are down.", Spock replied, "That would explain many things.", on the Botany Bay the communications officer said, "Sir they are requesting communications.", Khan replied, "Let them meet static.", the helmsman said, "They are still coming towards us with their shields and weapons down.", Khan said, "Of course, we are one big happy fleet. Kirk, my dear friend, did you know the Klingon Proverb that revenge is a dish that is best served cold? It is very cold, in space.", the two ships approached each other while the Challenger sped through space at warp as Michael pressed a button on his chair and a whistle went off on the intercom and he said, "Attention crew of the Challenger. We are about to arrive at our destination. I want all of you to start yourselves in because in two minutes we are immediately going to cut off warp power and it's going to be very bumpy and we are going to be in battle! Good luck, captain out!", Michael hit the button to turn it off and he said to Joachim, "Are weapons ready?", Joachim replied, "All torpedoes are armed and ready!", Petra said, "Sir t-minus ten-seconds!", the bridge crew braced themselves as Petra began the countdown and Petra said, "three, two, one...", and the Challenger jolted out of warp.

Before the Challenger arrived Uhura said, "Sir I'm getting a message. They say their coil emissions are affecting their comm signals.", Kirk turned to Spock and said, "Spock?", Spock replied, "Scanning. Their coil emissions are normal.", Kirk said, "This is odd.", he looks curiously at the view screen till his expression changed to serious and said, "Yellow alert!", Chekov said, "Energizing defense shields!", the Botany Bay approached the port side of the Enterprise as they are about to pass and the weapons officer said, "They are energizing defensive shields.", Khan said, "Raise the shields.", the weapons officer pressed a button and there is a soft beeping noise while on the bridge of the Enterprise Spock looked up and said, "Their shields are going up and are locking phasers!", Kirk yelled, "Red al..!", Sulu said, "Sir we have another starship coming out of warp!", the Challenger suddenly came out of warp and made a hard right, banked down and passed right by the forward saucer section just missing the Botany Bay's bridge and fired both phasers and torpedo's on the top saucer section and it surprised the Botany Bay's bridge crew as some of them ducked for cover. On the Challenger the ship jolted back from the sudden deceleration and Petra was just able to maintain control and miss the Botany Bay as they passed and Joachim was pressing the firing controls as Michael yelled, "HARD TO STARBOARD! Move around the Botany Bay and keep firing!", Joachim said, "Where do you want me to target?", Michael yelled, "ANYWHERE!", Khan screamed, "VALKYRIE!", as the Challenger kept moving in an angle to starboard passing clockwise around the Botany Bay as the Botany Bay tried to follow both firing phasers and torpedoes at each other.

On the Enterprise they watched the exchange of phaser and torpedo fire and Kirk said, "Target all weapons on the Botany Bay! Uhura, get me Starfleet Command!", Uhura replied, "Aye sir!", the Botany Bay then started to receive bombardment from the Enterprise on its port side as the Enterprise moved in a counter-clockwise rotation and the helmsman on the Botany Bay said, "Sir we are also under attack from the Enterprise!", Khan yelled, "Catherine continue clockwise rotation, Lucifer fire on both those ships and send out the Iron suits!", Lucifer replied, "Aye sir!", following Khan's instructions all weapons on the starboard side fired on the Challenger while both phasers and torpedoes on the port side fired on the Enterprise and all the hatches to the hanger bays opened and all the Iron suits began flying out. On the Challenger the ship rocked from the impacts on the shields and hits as some of the torpedoes and phaser fire were able to break through and Joachim said, "Sir the Enterprise is attacking the Botany Bay, but the Botany Bay has launched all of its Iron suits!", Michael yelled, "Focus all phasers on those suits while continuing to fire torpedoes on the Botany Bay!", Petra yelled, "Sir we are about to impulse power!", Michael slammed a button on his chair and yelled, "Arsenal fix the impulse engines!", Arsenal replied, "Phasers draining engine power.", Michael yelled, "FIX THEM!", Arsenal replied calmly, "Can't change configuration.", Petra yelled, "Sir, the VerKa!", Michael yelled, "What about...", all of a sudden there were large beam blasts coming from the starboard side of the view screen and there are multiple explosions in the space between the Botany Bay and the Challenger as the Iron suits were either vaporized or exploded by the beam shots that either passed them or exploded as the VerKa laid in the prone position, aiming its beam rifle and firing. Lucifer said, "Sir that gundam is tearing the Iron suits apart!", Khan yelled, "Then have those suits keep that gundam busy and continue pouring fire on both ships!", Catherine said, "Sir we will be destroying our own Iron suits!", Khan yelled, "I DON'T CARE! KEEP FIRING TILL BOTH THOSE SHIPS ARE DESTROYED!", the communications officer said, "Sir I am detecting Federation transmissions!", Catherine said, "Confirm sir! Two Federation starships are approaching our position with four space cruisers under Londo Bell as well!", she turned to Khan and said, "Sir, we must retreat!", Khan stared at the view screen and said, "I am going to pretend I did not hear that.", Lucifer said, "Sir she speaks the truth! All of our Iron suits are almost destroyed and when those ships arrive and deploy both their Iron suits and gundams we will be outgunned!", another crewman said, "Sir, Julius Delphiki is waiting for us and he has the Genesis Device! We must retreat to escort him to the safe haven!", Khan (calm but angry) said, "Very well. Have our remaining attack both ships and divert all power to the engines and proceed to Julius's location at maximum warp.", Catherine replied, "Yes sir.", Khan said, "Don't worry Kirk and Captain Valkyrie, the game's not over.", the Botany Bay then turned to port and proceeded away from the battle as the Iron suits made a kamikaze run at both the Enterprise and the Challenger before the Botany Bay went to warp.

The Challenger sat adrift in space as the Enterprise approached while on the Challenger's bridge the red alert lights went off as crews continued to work around the bridge and repair damage when Michael pressed a button on his arm rest and said, "Arsenal, when will we have warp power?", Arsenal replied, "Need dry dock. Not enough man power.", Michael said, "The Enterprise is sending repair crews and a handful of engineers as well as the approaching starships. Will that be enough?", Arsenal replied, "Yes sir.", Jen said, "Sir, the Titus and the Olympian have arrived.", Michael said, "Advise them of our situation and prepare transporter room to beam the repair crews aboard.", Jen said, "Yes sir. Sickbay reports that Carrie's wounds are healed and asks what do you want to do with her.", Chloe intervenes and says, "Michael she is not bad! I know she isn't!", Michael said, "Tell them to keep her sedated and transport her to one of the isolation chambers till further notice. Have security to have two personnel to watch her at all times.", Jen replied, "Aye sir.", Michael said, "Commander Gross damage report.", Gross said, "Besides warp drive being inoperable we have 20% shields and multiple hull breaches from decks 10 to 25 as well as our phaser power is exhausted. The VerKa is also heavily damaged and Andrew Wiggin reports the rocket boosters are inoperable.", Jen cuts in and says, "Sir there is a message being broadcast in all channels, and it is not from the Federation!", Michael asked, "Audio or visual?", Jen replied, "Audio only sir.", Michael said, "Play it.", a shrill male voice spoke, "Citizens of the United Federation of Planets and Zhargosia. You all have enjoyed a life of peace and prosperity and have reaped the benefits of your accomplishments. For the people you consider criminals you lock them up in large prison facilities that range from ordinary prisons to entire planets and even space stations where they will rot as you forget them. You all forgot that every once in a while the past may come back to haunt you and all those that were once your allies but you turn your back on them will come back for vengeance. In every progress of society they each go through a period of chaos and whoever survives becomes the most dominate people in that society and establishes a new way of life. Look at your video monitors.", the view screen suddenly changed to the moon of Verix II and Michael yelled, "What the hell is going on?", Jen replied as she scrambled on her controls, "I'm sorry sir, whoever it is has control of both visual and audio channels!", Michael yelled, "Track his signal!", Jen replied, "I'm trying sir!", the audio voice said, "This is the moon of Verix II where one quarter of their military ships are stationed as well as most of their nuclear weapons. The Roxxan oil company once fueled these ships with their own space polymer oil so their ships can travel. Then some of the employees were pursuing their own personal agendas and because of them SHIELD and the Federation condemned the company as traitors and almost brought them to bankruptcy. What no one realizes is that the ships carrying the nuclear weapons (or should I say waiting) still have that same unused fuel. Now what does Roxxan have to say about this?", at this time the ships he is referring are either being resupplied or waiting for departure in the hangers as military personnel continued their daily duties till all of a sudden the ships exploded. The explosions ripped apart the hangers and blew down where the warheads were stored as the bridge crew of the Challenger watched flashes of light on one corner of the moon when all of a sudden there is a flash of light the covered the main viewer and Michael and the rest of the crew covered their eyes till it dissipated and saw only one-third of the moon remained while surrounded by debris that is so thick that they can barely see the remains of the moon.

The crew watched in shock and horror while Michael gasped, "Oh my god.", the voice said, "Now for Yaraka.", the view screen changed to another planet and the voice said, "Anaheim Industries was suspected of double dealing with various governments and organizations and were labeled as warmongers and their businesses beyond their solar system were shut down and absorbed by the Federation while on Yaraka there are some ships selected bases that are still run on the moon that use that system including the asteroid field where miners are mining resources important to the inhabitants of the system and trade. What happens if all those systems simply turned off and never come back on while in the middle of operations?", on Yaraka a young couple are enjoying an afternoon stroll in the park as a group of children played ball on their left when suddenly the man that was holding the girl's hand stopped and kissed her and said, "Babe, there is something I want to tell you.", the girl looked at him dreamy as she smiled and said, "Yes?", and he was about to go on his knees when suddenly a large object slammed into the water sending a wave that fell on them and soaked the couple. They looked at each other shocked before they turned to see a mobile suit that began sinking and everyone in the park began making their way to the railing of the bay front. They stopped when another mobile suit smashed into an apartment behind them and everyone stopped as they all looked either confused or scared when suddenly two more fell and struck at various parts of the park and the people looked up to see all the mobile suits (either in transient or moving large containers or other equipment) falling and everyone began running and screaming as the mobile suits came crashing down either on land on in the water. On the Challenger they watched as mobile suits in various parts of the Federation (that were run by Anaheim) shut down and fell on the ground or smashed into various structures causing some explosions and mobile suits that are in space simply floated or exploded when they collided into other suits or ships. Jen said, "Sir I'm getting a lot of SOS signals on the moon of Yaraka and ships requesting aid to retrieve their pilots that are not responding!", Michael said (as he continued to look at the screen in shock), "What about the miners in the asteroid field?", Jen pressed various controls on her console till she looked back in amazement and said, "Sir, I'm receiving no signal of any kind in the mining facilities!", Michael replied in horror, "Good god.", and Chloe grabbed Michael's shoulders as she looks on scared and horrified. The voice said, "Vaytan 1.", the screen cleared to show another planet as the voice continued, "Where the Eva's are a little more alive than any average mobile suit. When Gendo Ikari was in charge of NERV there were safeguards installed so they would not go berserk. What happens when those safeguards simply malfunctioned?", Petra called out, "Sir I'm detecting multiple explosions in and surrounding NERV command!", Jen said, "Confirmed sir! I'm also receiving a distress call from NERV requesting immediate assistance!", Michael turned to Gross with a concern look and said, "Any movement along the Neutral Zone?", Gross was about to reply when the voice in the intercom said, "Seems like the Romans and Klingons are a little curious as to what is going on.", Jen said, "Sir I'm receiving reports from outposts along the Neutral Zone of increased activity in both Romulan and Klingon space! They also report that even their battlecruisers are approaching the border!", the voice said, "Ka'Tula, where the people live by solar energy as they spent all of their fossil fuel sources in the past. What happens if they lost that power especially the space stations and mining facilities that run on solar energy?", the view screen changed to the planet Ka'Tula and the crew watched in horror (as some gasped) as they saw every odd number of solar panels on the ring surrounding the planet explode. They also watched as the control station to the Orbital Elevator trains exploded and one train (that is in the process of embarking/debarking passengers) suddenly began falling as some passengers had their limbs sliced clean off as they were boarding or leaving the train and as it fell people screamed inside all the way down. The screen changed to the station on the surface where the bridge crew heard a roller coaster like sound as pedestrians at the station looked around in wonder till there was some screaming and before the people could run there was a loud crashing sound and dirty smoke bellowed out from all the entrances of the station.

The screen changed to another planet and Michael yelled, "JEN GET ME STARFLEET COMMAND NOW!", Jen yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING SIR!", Michael looked furious as he turned to her only for the voice to say, "Setisar 1, the new homeworld for the Coordinators to end the war between them and the Naturals. They also brought with them the PLANTS, home to over two billion inhabitants and where the Coordinators called them their true home. It's amazing how fragile the hour glass stations look especially when all the maintenance crews and workers were under the contract of Weyland Industries. When they finished construction instead of being rewarded with their efforts the company was forced out of business and all the workers that built these magnificent structures as well as other facilities and homes were thrown out into the streets. I wonder what all those workers that risked their lives building these have to say about that.", at this time a person in a cleaning truck was checked through a toll pass and he drove behind a hotel and he opened the back doors till his cell phone rang and when he answered it showed an advertisement of Weyland Industries. He put the phone back in his pocket and he closed the back doors of his truck and drove off leaving his supplies behind. He reached the main structure in the middle of the colony and he pulled up to the side of the cement wall before exiting the truck with a flare in his hand. People around him looked in curiosity as he stepped up to the structure and lighting his flare and holding it out when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. When the phone stopped buzzing he took the flare and touched the side of the structure and suddenly the wall exploded engulfing the people that watched the worker in flames. As the wall exploded the entire lower level of the main structure exploded in unison as the rest went up in flames like burning fly paper till it reached the control center and obliterated it and the flames followed to the other nine structures that connected the colonies together and they exploded as well. The fire then feed through the connections to the other two PLANTS connected to the first nine and there centers blew up as well and continued on and on as the crew of the Challenger watched in horror as 18 PLANTS were caught in the chain reaction where there center structures that connected the two hour glass colonies together exploded as well as large sections of the glass wall separating the Coordinators from their habitat to the vacuum of space. One of the loose hour glass structures collided with another, smashing through the glass barrier and caused a large vacuum that sucked any loose object (including people) into space. On the bridge of the Challenger they all watched in horror to the events that unfolded and all was silent till one female crewman screamed and she fell on her knees and began crying uncontrollably. Chloe help the girl up and took her to the turbo lift when Jen said, "Sir I have Starfleet Command on the line!", Michael slammed the button on his command chair and said, "Starfleet Command what do you want us to do?!", a firm male voice said, "Captain Valkyrie, you are ordered to return to Zhargosia at once. I repeat...", the voice in the intercom said, "It looks like they are very fragile. Now begins the Era of Chaos.", there were more images of the destruction and they all watched footage of Sherman's Planet as RGM-79 and 89 M.S.'s and other mobile suits and ships as they plummeted to the surface either in the water or into some populated cities and the voice said, "So much for progress on the Federation side.", the view screen then changed to Beta-Epsilon and the Space Colonies and the voice said, "Beta-Epsilon, a world where they fought countless battles for the colonies to be under their own government but it ended due to the help of five young gundam pilots led by Heero Yuy. Their peace is so well established that they colonized a nearby planet Delta-Epsilon and formed their own separate government. But what does the ex-military and unemployed soldiers have to say about this?", they watched the moon as they saw a series of explosions as well as Delta-Epsilon and they saw in a closer view as multiple crossing bridges over the canyons exploded and collapsed as people and vehicles were still on them and they fell to the bottom of the canyons along with the collapsing bridges. The screen changed where they watched as all the Space Colonies started having random explosions and the screen changed to the inside of one and saw more random and multiple series of explosions either on the roads, parks or buildings causing some of the buildings to collapse. The screen then changed back to the outside and it showed one colony being ripped apart by bigger series of explosions till it suddenly exploded overall.

Some of the crew gasped as they witnessed the explosion and the view screen changed into the inside of another colony and they saw the surface violently shaking (as if there is a large earthquake) as the colony walls began falling inwards and large crevices formed on the ground as the earth parted as the whole scene of the colony unfolded as people were running, screaming and trying to find shelter till the view screen went suddenly white and all the bridge crew covered their eyes. The light suddenly vanished and when everyone looked back they saw large and small various sized debris floating in space (including bodies) and Michael slumped back in his seat in shock as Chloe held his left hand tightly. Michael said to himself, "You psychotic bastard.", then he yelled, "YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!", the voice said, "Now it's time for you Michael Valkyrie and your loved ones to show your true nature. But first, lets unleash the players.", the view screen then showed a desert like planet and the voice said, "This is GSC 308, a prison planet that holds prisoners throughout the realm of Zhargosia and the Federation that are legally labeled dead. Let's take a closer look at the planet.", the screen zoomed in and half the bridge crew gasped as they all saw the settlements and facilities are all deserted and many structures appeared to be vandalized or burnt by riots. The voice made a fake gasp and said, "How can this happen? How can they leave a planet that is heavily patrolled and guarded that they can't simply escape? I'll leave you all to your thoughts.", and the view screen switched back to the space in front of the Challenger. Michael slammed on a button on his arm rest and said, "Arsenal tell me we have warp power?!", silence and Michael yelled, "ARSENAL!", Chloe said, "Michael, Arsenal is with Carrie.", Michael turned to Jen as she kept calm when he yelled (as he pointed a finger at her), "Tell Arsenal to get his ass in engineering, I need warp power!", Jen replied, "Yes sir.", Arsenal entered main engineering with a look of gloom as his robotic hands and arms are able to restore systems to the warp core on the main control panels as he looked down and stared off into space still thinking about Carrie. Petra called out, "Sir we have warp power!", Michael said, "Back to Zhargosia maximum warp!", she pressed the controls and the Challenger turned about as the rest of the fleet (including the Enterprise) went their separate ways before the Challenger went to warp.

The door slid open to a cabin and Ender entered, looking exhausted, as Petra was already laying back in bed (still wearing her uniform except her boots) and he sat beside her and held her right hand and said, "How are you?", Petra replied, "Okay, considering I stared death directly in the face. I heard about you and Julius in the hanger bay.", Ender said, "Yeah, it was like fighting Peter. I don't think there is any way we can bring him back. He is obsessed with power and he believes if he kills both of us, he and Peter would both be the most powerful people in the quadrant.", Petra said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Michael is considering hunting down both Khan and Julius as his top priority. Also the Federation and Zhargosia will have to assign us to hunt them since they have the Genesis Device.", Ender replied, "I hope it won't be too late. That device has enough power to destroy an entire planet, and knowing Julius and Khan, I'm sure they intend on using it on a highly populated planet to start a world of their own.", Petra removed her hand from his grasp and lightly grasped his arm and said, "Come to bed Ender, you need rest.", he looked at her and saw her exhausted face and he slipped off his boots and laid next to her (still in his uniform) as they both embraced each other and fell asleep. Michael left his chair and said, "You have the bridge commander. I'll be in my quarters.", Gross replied, "Aye sir.", and Michael and Chloe entered the turbo lift and the entire trip down none of them said a word even as they left the turbo lift till they entered their quarters and they started changing when Chloe said, "Honey, I'm grateful for you not killing my sister.", Michael replied, "Your sister is not out of the woods yet, I'm sure once we reach home Zhargosia Command will see the footage and reports and no doubt she will be arrested.", Chloe said, "Is there anything you can do?", Michael laid back in bed in his night clothes and said, "Not until we get back.", he rubbed his eyes as Chloe laid next to him in her night gown and embraced him. Michael then looks over and puts his hand to her right cheek as he kissed her and said, "Even when you are exhausted, you still look beautiful.", Chloe giggled and said, "You're such a romantic.", and they began kissing each other passionately as they embraced and Chloe rolled over on top of him as they continued to make love.

There was a beeping noise and Michael sighed before being able to get out of bed and he slumped behind his desk and pressed a button on the computer and he said (tiredly), "What?", Jen appeared (unfazed by his exhausted expression) and said, "Sir I have an Admiral Kane on the line.", Michael woke up with a start and quickly hand combed his hair and ran away from his console as Jen looked confused and said, "Are you all right sir?", there was a loud clatter and Michael cursed himself and said, "Yeah just a second!", and he slumped back in his chair with only the top of his uniform on and he breathed heavily and said, "Patch him through!", Jen shook her head and looked both dismayed and confused and said, "Yes sir.", and the screen changed to show a face of an older male Centurion and Michael said, "Admiral Kane, I know you are very busy but I need to know what our orders...", Kane angrily replied, "Here's what you need to know "Captain", you will bring back Carrie Valkyrie so she will answer for the massacre she inflected within your ship to Zhargosia Command where you will be further updated as your ship is being repaired!", Michael was taken aback and he sat straight up and alert as Kane continued, "Plus, if you didn't know already, the leader and the council of the Garidian Republic have been assassinated by someone that appears to be you as you were transported in the middle of a meeting and shot them all before you were transported away!", Michael looked both shocked and dismayed and said, "Sir, I assure you I wasn't there nor would commit such an act!", Kane replied, "We know captain but it is even more puzzled when our investigation team tried to analyze the voice who was speaking in the broadcast and concluded it is yours.", silence and Kane continued, "Anyway since you or whoever that was killed the entire council of Garidian, the newly appointed leader and council have declared a state of emergency and are now part of the Romulan Star Empire!", Michael stammered and said, "But...sir, that would mean...", Kane interjected, "The Romulan Star Empire is now twice its size and the same goes for their firepower, if not three times more powerful, and possess more starships that are even as equally powerful as the Federation's! You have your orders captain and I suggest you follow them or you will be in the same boat as Carrie, Admiral Kane out!", once the screen turned off Michael still looked stunned when Chloe said (from behind), "What's going on? Did he say anything about my sister?", Michael turned to her to see she was already dressed and she looked worried when she saw his concerned expression when he said, "Honey, I believe there is only one option left for Carrie other than to face trail and no doubt be executed.", and Chloe said, "What is that?", Michael replied, "Exile.", silence until Chloe finally spoke, "You can't be serious. Where would she go?", Michael replied, "My sister's boyfriend, Tenchi, can help. He has dealt with this sort of thing before with Ryoko and I'm sure he won't mind if Carrie stayed with him for a while.", Chloe said, "But Carrie is not like your sister!", Michael replied, "I know, but I'm sure Arsenal would accompany her so Tenchi would not have to deal with her by himself if something goes wrong. I'm sorry Chloe but it's the only way.", Chloe sighed and said, "Okay, but she will be safe and we will still be able to see her right?", Michael replied, "Honey, you have my word. She will be safe and we will still see her.", Michael put on the rest of his uniform as Chloe said, "Why are you getting dressed? It's early for you to go up.", Michael replied, "I'm already awake, thanks to the admiral, and I'm already half dressed. Might as well finish and report to the bridge.", he left his quarters as Chloe flopped back down on the bed, grunting with frustration.

The turbo lift doors opened as Michael rubbed the back of his neck and stumbled in surprise as Arsenal was standing in it. Michael yelped, "Jeez Arsenal! You scared the crap out of me!", Arsenal rolled his shoulders and grunted with a "oh well" expression and Michael stepped in. Michael pressed a button and said, "Bridge", the turbo lift started to move when all of a sudden Michael said, "Stop turbo lift.", and it stopped and Michael turned to face Arsenal as he gave Michael a confused look. Michael said, "I'm just going to tell you straight up. Command has not revealed what they plan to do with Carrie till we dock, but it is obvious she is going to be put on trial once we get home.", silence as Arsenal kept his confused expression and Michael continued, "You know what that means to Carrie.", Arsenal frowned and made a low but scary growl as Michael held his ground but gulped and said, "I have another plan.". The turbo lift doors opened and Michael stepped onto the bridge and sat in his chair and said, "Petra, what's our eta to Zhargosia?", Petra said, "Six...", the ship jerked forward and some of the bridge crew fell but held onto the railing and Michael yelled out, "What the hell?!", Gross said, "Sir our warp engines were manually shut off from engineering!", Michael pressed the button on his arm rest and said, "Arsenal did you break my ship?!", silence, "Arsenal!", Jen turned to him and said, "Sir we lost all communications!", Michael then jumped up and went to one of the turbo lifts but when he walked up to the doors they failed to open and Gross said, "Turbolifts are also not functioning!", Michael turned and said, "Get me visual in engineering!", once the view screen showed engineering they all saw all the engineers tithing lying on the floor or slumped over their stations and Michael looked confused and said, "What the...", Gross said, "Arsenal flooding engineering with sleeping gas sir!", Michael yelled, "Have all security find and apprehend Arsenal at once!", Jen replied, "Yes sir!", Jen turned but suddenly she turned back and said, "Sir sickbay reports Arsenal is there!", Michael said, "Have all security report to sickbay on the double! Tell them to set phasers on stun!", in the cargo hold (temporary sickbay) everyone took cover and watched as Arsenal freed Carrie and carried her over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. On the bridge Jen said, "Sir sickbay reports that Arsenal has freed Carrie. Do you want security...", Michael yelled, "No! If Carrie is awake I don't want them falling into a slaughter! Tell them to keep their distance!", Jen replied, "Aye sir!", there was silence till all of a sudden Gross said, "Sir Arsenal has locked the doors to cargo hold 2! Apparently he and Carrie are not leaving sickbay!", Michael turned to Jen and said, "Tell security to tear those doors down now!", sparks flew from the middle crevice separating the doors to the cargo hold till it stopped and the doors opened before security jumped in with phasers drawn and they looked around and saw everyone else but Arsenal and Carrie. On the bridge Jen said, "Sir, Arsenal and Carrie are not in sickbay!", Michael turned and yelled, "HOW CAN THEY ESCAPE?", Joachim says, "Sir I detect phaser fire coming from the shuttle bay!", Michael turns and stands over him and says, "Are the shields still up?", Petra replied, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Have all security report to the shuttle bay and make sure they don't escape!", suddenly the lights on the bridge went out leaving only the illumination from the lights from the consoles and Michael yells, "Emergency lights!", and the backup lights came on and Michael says, "Report!", Petra says, "Sir I have no power to both warp and impulse engines!", Joachim also adds, "All weapons and tracker beam are offline as well!", Gross said, "One of our shuttles is powering up and someone's tapping into the shield of the hanger bay!", Michael said, "Jen is there anyway you can contact Zhargosia Command?", Jen said (as she scrambled on the controls on her console), "No sir, communications are still out!", in the hanger bay the shield went off and a Type 6 shuttle flew off and headed into deep space away from the Challenger as the ship sat adrift.

On the bridge they all watched as the shuttle flew off and into deep space and Michael said (as he threw his hands up in the air), "Is there anything we can do people?", Gabriel's voice spoke from Michael's chair, "Michael do you copy?!", Michael ran up to his chair and pressed a button and said, "Yes Gabriel what is it?", Gabriel replied, "Sir the shuttle they took was damaged during the confrontation with the Reliant, including the engines!", Gross says, "Correct sir. I detect any energy build up in one of the engine nacelles! If they...", all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light where the shuttle is and they all covered their eyes till it dissipated. When they looked back all they saw was debris and they all looked in shock when Michael finally said, "Is that from the shuttle?", Gross replied (as she looked up from her scanner), "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Any bodies?", Gross said, "No sir. They must have been vaporized when the shuttle exploded.". Arsenal rematerialized carrying Carrie in his arms and he looked around and saw he is in a large room with a glass dome and in the distance in one corner he saw the Challenger when a voice said, "I hope it is worth it, otherwise this will be a bumpy ride because she will not be happy.", and Arsenal looked up and on the platform Tenchi stood wearing his warrior's garb when he heard a meowing voice echoing. Arsenal looked around with a look of concern when Tenchi said, "Don't worry, it's the ship.", and Arsenal gave a curious grunt.

In space the Challenger's lights and power came back on as well as on the bridge when some of the crew sighed with relief. Michael left his chair and made his way to the turbo lift telling Gross she has the bridge and when the doors closed he said, "Deck five.", and the turbo lift moved as he sat back looking grim. The door to his room opened and it was dark inside and Michael walked hesitantly and said, "Chloe, are you he...", he was then punched in the throat and he clasped his throat making choking sounds when someone grabbed his right hand, twisted his arm and flipped him over to land on the bed with his back. The figure sat on top of him and when Michael looked up he saw it is Chloe, but before he could say anything she grasped his throat with both her hands and began squeezing so hard Michael's display in his eyes read "Circuit disconnection immanent" and "O2 levels decreasing rapidly", as he began choking. Chloe said (angrily), "How can you do this? Why did you allow them to die, especially my sister? I trusted you!", Michael gathered enough strength in his breath to gasp out, "Not dead!", she stopped squeezing his throat but kept her hands around his neck as he gasped for air and Chloe said, "What do you mean?", Michael said, "Can you let me get up first?", Chloe replied, "Tell me first.", Michael explained to her about the set up of the power failure, Arsenal freeing Carrie, site to site transport from sickbay to the hanger bay, the hijacking of the broken shuttle that they knew will explode and Arsenal and Carrie's beam out onto Tenchi's ship that is waiting while cloaked. Chloe relaxed and got off Michael as he sat up and rubbed his throat as Chloe said, "Why didn't you tell me?", Michael replied, "In case someone else tells or questions you, I don't want them or command to be suspicious of you.", Chloe said, "In any case, you deserve it for what you put me through.", Michael looked at her and shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, maybe.", and she looked up at him and punched him on the shoulder as he made a weak laugh.

The Challenger came out of warp as it reached Zhargosia and there is barely any ship traffic around the planet's orbit or around the starbase. The Challenger passed through the space doors of the station and inside there is only an Excelsior class starship in dock facing towards the center structure when the Challenger pulled up next to it as it docked. On the bridge Michael sat in his command chair when Petra said, "All docking clamps are locked and main gangway is locked in sir.", Jen said, "Sir I have a message from command, they want you, Gabriel Valkyrie, Andrew Wiggin, Petra Arkanian and myself to report to Command HQ at once.", Michael replied, "Tell them message received and understood and notify the others to report to the shuttle bay.", Jen said, "Aye sir.", Michael got up as Gross stood before him and said, "I hope everything goes well captain.", Michael replied, "There is a good chance it won't, but if it doesn't then at least I left the ship under good hands.", they shook each other's hands and Gross said, "Thank You Captain. I hope we see each other again soon or in the future.", Michael replied, "Likewise Commander.", and Michael, Jen and Petra entered the turbo lift and the doors closed not knowing that this will be the last time they will see the bridge of the Challenger. A type 10 shuttle flew from the Challenger's hanger bay, passing through the scaffolding where the hanger doors were and it descended towards the planet.

When the shuttle entered Zhargosia City's airspace there was very little air traffic as the shuttle passed through large towering skyscrapers before it descended towards a bronzed domed building and landed on an electric rail where other rails next to it had shuttles that waited or, like the Air-tram on the platform to its left, flew off. When the side door opened Michael and the others wearing their red uniforms noticed a six security personnel waiting for them as they surrounded the entrance with an Andorian security officer standing in front of Michael with a commander's rank and he said, "Captain Valkyrie, if you and your party will follow me the Council is waiting.", Petra, Chloe and some of the others looked confused but they followed the Andorian as the security followed alongside as many officers and personnel passing by looked on in interest or concern till they passed the atrium and hallways filled with guards before they went through the double doors, that stretched all the way up to the ceiling, and saw in three long elevated rows in front of them, passing an elevated platform, sat 29 council members with one sitting in a higher seat in the middle and once the doors closed behind Michael and the others the higher member (which is the council leader) said, "Council is now in session.", council member 2 said, "Captain Valkyrie do you know why you and your crew are called here?", Michael replied, "To discuss the loss of the Genesis Device, the mutiny onboard the USS Reliant and the near destruction of my ship as well as the current affairs following them.", council member 4 said, "You forgot about the slaughter of more than thirty of your crewmen by this Carrie woman and...", Chloe yelled, "My sister you mean!", council member 8 said, "Why is she here?", Michael said, "This is my wife and also part of the crew as Moral Officer and she has every right to be here as Carrie is her sister.", council leader said, "Very well. As my colleague was saying you are here because of Carrie of what she has done and her companion Arsenal, who is your chief engineer, as he sabotaged the ship as they both tried to escape.", council member 3 said, "We all saw the footage and we ask why didn't you try to retake the Reliant when you disabled their warp drive and half their weapons systems?", Micheal replied, "I had to prioritize and decided saving another Federation starship from its destruction is a priority and I believed that we would be able to return once we stopped Khan. Unfortunately during the confrontation we lost all power to engines and phasers as well as the VerKa was severely damaged.", council member 2 said, "So you considered the importance of one ship over a device that could destroy an entire planet?", Michael replied, "Like I said, I thought we had...", council member 2 said, "We heard what you said but it still doesn't answer the question, yes or no?!", Michael replied, "Yes.", council members whispered to each other as Michael's friends and family tried to keep from showing their shock or anger when council member 3 said, "And because of your choice captain, we are now under the threat of Khan Noonien Singh who recently just threaten to use the weapon if we ever tried to pursue him or his friend Julius Delphiki.", council member 23 said, "On top of that our relationship with the Federation is now in jeopardy as they told us and Captain Kirk that Khan cannot be trusted and is very dangerous even though you reassured us that it won't be the case once he has a world of his own.", Michael said, "What about Julius Delphiki?", council member 4 said, "You mean the one that mutinied on the USS Reliant and his followers taking over the Battle School Ship? We are going to leave them alone of course!", Ender intervened and said, "Excuse me but how and when was the Battle School Ship taken?", council member 5 said, "The same time Khan sent his message and when the Challenger lost power due to your former chief engineer who we believe was part of their plan.", Michael yelled, "Impossible! Arsenal would not involve himself to kill thousands of innocent people or be part with those psychotics!", council member 4 said, "He makes weapons during his spare time is it not?!", Michael said, "Yes but...", council member 4 said, "Then he was a threat!", the council leader said, "This also raises the question as to why Arsenal wasn't relieved of duty when Carrie committed her appalling crimes as he is so close to her?", Michael said, "I didn't relieve him because we needed him to repair the engines and restore power after Khan and Julius. I kept him from finding out what Carrie has done till after he completed his work.", council member 12 said, "Why didn't you at least post some guards around him?", Michael replied, "Carrie and Julius killed most of the security on board while the few that are left were assigned to watch over Carrie in sickbay, the bridge and other vital areas of the ship in case there are any crew members on board that are loyal to Julius and attempt to sabotage.", council member 3 said, "Are you sure that both Carrie and Arsenal are both dead?", Michael replied, "You saw the footage and scanner reports. They are both confirmed dead.", council member 3 said, "How do we know that Arsenal did not had it planned so when the shuttle blew up he wasn't seen it up to make you think they are dead or that someone else might have helped them like your wife?", Chloe lunged out as if to fight him but Michael quickly restrained her even as Chloe yelled, "I lost a sister you sack of shit! Michael did the best he could to make sure things did not happen worse as you sat on your asses and criticize us!", the council leader said (over the whispering and talking council members), "Captain Valkyrie restrain your wife or she will be charged with insulting the council and inciting a coup de tate!", Michael whispered to Chloe, "It's okay, it's okay, I can handle this. Relax.", and once she relaxed Michael turned to the council and said, "I'm sorry council, she won't do it again but to answer your question we did not help them. As you can see from the taped records of the bridge and my log entries we have been very busy.", council member 4 said, "But you are part machine and you can do multiple duties at the same time am I correct?", Michael replied, "That's true but I would be dehumanizing myself amongst the crew and I like to have some personal time for myself every once in a while.", the council mumbled to one another when the council leader said, "Agreed Captain Valkyrie, but this council has already reached a decision due to the fact that the person that issued that broadcast and attacked both us and the Federation was none other than yourself.", Michael yelled, "That was not me! You saw me on the bridge throughout the confrontation and I wouldn't do anything like that!", council member 2 said, "We are aware of that but we do not want to take any chances! For all we know you will eventually become that evil and we cannot allow that! The same thing goes for Arsenal and Carrie! You or your wife may not have helped them escape but we cannot take any chances!", the council leader yelled out calmly with his hands raised, "Settle down! We have already made our decision! As of right now you are no longer in command of the USS Challenger and you will be discharged under Other Than Honorable conditions. Gabriel Valkyrie, even though in the past you twice attempted to invade both Zhargosia and the Federation, you have remained loyal and accepted every duty you have been given and also have saved the USS Challenger from destruction by Julius Delphiki. Since we are in a state of emergency we are looking for any capable commander that is able or willing to accept responsibility of what we are offering you. A command of a starship.", Chloe, Jen and Ender looked at Gabriel as he stood keeping a neutral expression.

The council leader continued, "Lt. Commander Jen Law will be promoted to the rank of Commander and serve as the executive officer to Captain Gabriel Valkyrie's command of the USS Yorktown.", Jen could not contained her shock as looked at both the council leader and Gabriel as the council leader kept speaking, "From here you and your first officer will proceed to Lagrange 3 at Ka'Tula where the ship is being constructed. For Andrew Wiggin, you have countless times have demonstrated your command abilities and saved your ship multiple times as well as many worlds, including Terra II. The council has unanimously decided that based on your multiple heroics and countless sacrifices you are promoted to the rank of Captain and be given a command of a ship that is a first of its unique class.", Ender looked in awe as Petra tried to contain her smile as the council leader continued, "Petra Arkanian will also be promoted due to her abilities to both helm a starship while communicating and guiding the VerKa to protect the Challenger. Based on these abilities as well as unique maneuvers that we are surprised that a helm officer like you were able to perform, you are promoted to the rank of Commander and serve as Andrew Wiggin's First Officer on board the USS Endeavour. Lt. Commander's Joachim Weiss and Nikolai Delphiki will also be reassigned to your command as Gross will be promoted to Captain of the USS Challenger. As for Michael Valkyrie, you will be sent to Mab-Bu and you will remain there until we decided that you are fit to return to command, and all your previous victories on the record will be changed from you to that of Captain Gross.", Chloe and Jen were about to argue but the council leader spoke louder, "Even though you are not the one committing these evil acts of violence we still cannot take the risk of you in the future becoming one using all what you have accomplished either as leverage or forcefully convincing anyone to what you want or desire! This meeting is adjourned!", the council members began leaving as Chloe yelled out, "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me all we have done to save you and the Federation should all be given to someone else's credit who half the time wasn't even there!", they continued to leave as they ignored her even though some of them were giving her fearful glances and Chloe yelled out, "HEY! WE HAVE SAVED YOUR ASSES MORE THAN ONCE! YOU CAN'T TREAT US LIKE CRIMINALS FOR YOU OWN FEARS THAT MAY NOT EVEN HAPPEN!", Michael went to Chloe's side and tried to guide her away but she shrugged him off and stormed out of the room through the open large doors as Michael called to her, "Chloe I'm sorry!", Chloe spun around and yelled back, "What do you mean? If it wasn't for us they would still be living as savages!", Michael came up to her as the others stood back and said, "Did you not hear what the council leader said? If you keep acting like this then you will be tried for treason!", Chloe said, "We can't just sit here and watch what we have done be torn apart by whoever is impostering you and those worrying retards!", Gabriel came up to them and said, "Michael, Chloe, it's best you continue this elsewhere.", and they looked as they saw the security guards looking at them and they left as the guards watched from a distance.

They entered the same shuttle platform they arrived in and they all started saying their goodbyes. Ender turned to Michael and said, "This is the first time I would command my own ship. How am I supposed to be like you?", Michael put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You don't have to be like me. Think of it as a smaller version of what you went through when you attacked the Formic homeworld. It should be a heck of a lot easier.", Gabriel came up to him and said, "It's been a while since I had my own command. Will you be all right?", Michael replied, "Oh yeah. Me, my wife, alone, it's going to be a blast!", and he embraced Gabriel with a little enthusiasm as Gabriel just smirked and after they said their goodbyes Gabriel and Jen left in one shuttle while Ender and Petra left in another and after they made their final wave Chloe said, "I don't plan on sitting around.", and Michael replied, "Then you are going to love what I have planned.", and she looked at him with a curious expression as he smiled at himself.

The type 10 shuttle Gabriel and Jen were on flew into space and rendezvous with the USS David Coben (Kelvin class) and landed in the shuttle bay dropping Jen and Gabriel off before it flew away. Jen looked around and looked disgusted and said, "Looks like we are dropped in a flying factory.", Gabriel replied, "This is one of the Federation's early starships so you can't blame them. After all, at least they are more concern of making sure the ship flies and operates functionally rather than be a flying comforter.", Jen said, "In any case I don't like working with a large group of people, let alone an entire ship.", Gabriel said, "I will handle that part. You on the other hand just fill in for me when I am not around on the bridge or go on away missions where you only have to worry about no more than six crewmen.", a crewman in a yellow starfleet uniform walked up and said, "If you would follow me sir, ma'm, I'll show you to your quarters.", as they followed her Jen said, "I don't know about you but the first thing I'm going to do is sleep.", Gabriel smirked and said, "Why don't you join me?", and Jen glared at him as Gabriel gave a small smirk and when they entered Gabriel's quarters the crewman said, "Commander Law your...", Jen pressed the button next to the door and it closed on the crew member and locked before Jen suddenly jumped on Gabriel knocking him back on the bed as she began kissing him repeatedly.

A Spacedock shuttle flew towards Spacedock and entered through a shuttle highway tunnel before entering the Spacedock and the shuttle passed an Oberth class starship as it headed deeper inside. Nikolai stood next to Michael in his red uniform with the new Lt. Commander rank shinning on his uniform and said, "We'll no doubt get a frigate. After what Khan and Julius pulled I'm sure high command won't trust us to serve on one of their top of the line ships.", Joachim flexed his arms and looked at his red uniform curiously and said, "I doubt that. After what's going on now they are going to need all the help they can get.", Petra said, "Joachim is right. They can't just discard us with what we can do that could benefit them.", Ender said, "It doesn't matter to me, a ship is a ship.", Nikolai sighed and said, "Whatever you say Ender, it will be done.", their shuttle followed another Spacedock shuttle as it flew towards the USS Challenger and Petra held Ender's arm, as they all held their breath, and when the shuttle in front of them flew to the left away from the Challenger, as they flew over the saucer section, and on the other side they saw an Excelsior class starship that was docked earlier and on the side of the ship it read: USS Endeavour NX-5000. Ender said, "My friends, we're home.", and he smirked as Petra and the others smiled. The shuttle flew behind the Endeavour and landed in the shuttle bay as shuttles were being loaded up into their docks and when the side door opened a starfleet officer in a yellow uniform stood outside as they disembarked and he said, "Commander Gary Mitchell Captain Wiggin, and welcome to the USS Endeavour sir!", Ender shook his hand and said, "Thank You Mitchell, would you mind showing us to the bridge?", Mitchell replied (with a little excitement), "Yes sir! I am here to show you around the ship anyway so you and your senior staff will be familiar and know the inner workings of the ship like I am!", Ender said, "If you are part of Starfleet why are you assigned to the Endeavour?", Mitchell replied, "This ship is actually the first ship built by both Zhargosia and Starfleet and they assigned me to help oversee the construction and make sure some of the vital systems provided by the Federation are fully functional before we depart!", Petra said, "Why is it a joint effort?", Gary Mitchell replied, Because the Federation is able to provide all the basic functions of a starship that could work or adapt to the more advanced systems that are designed specifically to this ship.", Mitchell took them to the engine room and showed them the warp core and computer systems and said, "What's unique about the warp engines on this ship is the Trans-warp Drive.", Nikolai said, "What's so special about that?", Mitchell replied, "Two things. Changing speed from lower to higher warp is twice faster than any average starship and while the maximum warp on the Challenger is warp 7, the Endeavour is built to go to warp 9!", Ender and the others looked surprised as Nikolai replied, "Man I definitely would love working here!", Mitchell said, "There is a Chief Engineer spot available if you are qualified.", Ender said, "Then I guess Nikolai would not have a problem with that, when you bring him up to speed.", Mitchell grinned and said, "Good! Then once we are finished I'll introduce you to you're engineering team and they'll give you the breakdown of the workings of the ship and Trans-warp drive.", they proceeded to the turbo lift where they went up a few decks and Mitchell took them to a room that to the left and right side (making only one path to the far wall where a computer monitor sat) are large computer banks with an exception of large bank covering about half the left side is filled with buttons that had labels above each one and Mitchell said, "Since this ship is not equipped to hold a gundam or half the Iron suits that the Challenger carries, this system calculates and follows orders that Mr. Wiggin gives to the Iron suits, phasers and maneuvering to your display monitors.", Ender said, "You don't have to call me Mr. Wiggin, it's just Ender. What do you mean display monitors?", Mitchell looked like he tried to keep himself from laughing and he said, "I'll show you sir.", they left the computer room as Petra said, "What about helm and weapons?", Mitchell said, "During normal operations or in case of an emergency they will perform there duties without the computer system Ender will operate.", Ender replied, "At least the computer is not running the entire ship by itself.", Mitchell said, "Yes but Dr. Daystrum is developing the ultimate computer that could practically run a starship.", Petra huffed with amusement and said, "Good luck with that.", they entered the nearest turbo lift when Mitchell said, "Bridge", and the doors closed.

The turbo lift doors opened and they were on the bridge that has a sold surface metal floor with the command chair in the middle, two separate consoles in the front and six stations on each side of the bridge all connected leaving the back with the single turbo lift and alert status at the back and the main view screen in the front separating the two sides. Joachim said, "No offense but this bridge looks a little bland.", Nikolai gave him a look and elbowed him as Joachim gave him a "what" expression and Mitchell said, "Even though this may seem like an Excelsior class starship on the outside, this is the first starship in its class built to meet a specific captain's abilities. In this case, Captain Ender Wiggin.", Ender looked a little flustered and said, "I'm flattered Gary, but what is so important about my command station that is specifically made for me?", Mitchell replied, "Sorry sir, it's better to show you.", the then went to the command chair and pressed a couple of buttons and from the floor and ceiling a rail and see-through display screens emerged right in front of the command chair and Ender looked in awe, smiled and said, "Woo, this looks cool!", Mitchell said, "We got this from the designs of the I.F. transport that they used on the bridge. These displays will show you anything from damage reports, routes you want the ship to take, display other ships and other objects or landmarks in space around you and...", Ender said, "I think I am aware of the workings of these displays.", Mitchell held his hands out as he made a small bow, smiled and said, "Yes sir.", Ender touched a display button that is labeled for ship's status and all the primary ship functions are displayed and Ender touched the same button and it decreased back to its previous display (like a folder) and the same to turn on the location of the ship, space dock and other ships nearby and their routes. Petra looked at the arm rests and said, "What's with the arm rests?", Mitchell replied, "They are modified for safety when you go to trans-warp and keep you in your seats so you don't look like you are trying to learn how to fly the hard way.", Ender said, "That's comforting to know.", the communications officer said, "Sir, command wants to know if we are ready to depart.", Ender looked at Mitchell and Mitchell said, "It's your ship now captain. You were the last to come aboard.", Ender said, "Excellent, report to your station Lt. Commander.", and Mitchell manned navigation and weapons.

Ender looked at his friends and Petra and they all smiled when he said, "Lets do what we do best. Stations.", and they all snapped to attention and they went to their stations as Nikolai entered the turbo lift. Ender sat in his chair and retracted the command displays and pressed a button on his arm rest that made a whistle through the intercom and Ender said, "Attention crew of the Endeavour, prepare to leave Spacedock!", after a few moments Petra said, "Sir, all hands report ready and Spacedockis waiting for your command to depart.", Ender smirked and said, "Tell them we're ready commander.", the Spacedock doors opened and lights lit a path for the Endeavour to follow and Ender said, "Helm, take us out.", and the Endeavour moved out from its dock and followed the pash as its blue hull glistened to the lighted path even as it passed through the space doors into space and away from Zhargosia. In Ender's new quarters the Formic Queen Egg (which is buried beneath around a cushion of towels in one of Ender's bags) made a soothing hum sound and Ender heard a small whispering sound in his mind and he smiled and said in his head, "I know, I will fulfill my promise to you.", the helmsman said, "Heading sir?", Ender leaned forward and said, "Anywhere unknown.", and he leaned back and said, "Engage Trans-warp drive!", and everyone (including Ender) pulled down their armrests and the USS Endeavour went to trans-warp and made a blue and pink streak in its path.

Along planet Myzran's orbit a space dry dock was holding the I.F. Transport with construction and transport shuttles moving about and nearby the dry dock is the orbital complex station and behind them is a four saucer section Alpha Station that holds the defense fighters. Inside the orbital complex a crewman behind his station pressed a button and said, "Cutting Units 2 and 3, have you been able to cut open that unknown container on the forward starboard side yet?", a voice said, "We're just about to cut it open sir.", on the console next to the crewman a radar screen showed a single blip and the radar operator said, "Sir?", a commander came up behind him and said, "What?", the blip then disappeared and the operator looked baffled and said, "I guess nothing sir, I thought I detected a ship that was close to us.", behind both the Alpha Station and the orbital complex a B'rel decloaked already with its weapons drawn and blasted the Alpha Station with both its blasters and torpedo launcher till it was a heap of wreckage and half the station exploded to pieces as the fighters remained in their docks. During the surprise attack people tried to communicate to the surface but all communication and transported systems were inoperable and the people in the orbital complex and dry dock watched in horror as the Alpha Station was blown apart. The B'rel commander sat in the darkness in his command chair as he watched the destruction and said, "Alpha Station is destroyed Lord Serenity.", another ship appeared, coming out from the dark side of the planet and the large U shaped ship stopped behind both the orbital complex and the B'rel. Beneath the glass dome on top and in the middle of the ship a figure stood with a black cloak and black gloved hands resting his sword that is in front of him with the entire blade completely black and he said, "Good.", he lifted his sword up a little and brought it back down with an echoing metal bang sound and a green energy beam fired from the center of the ship and it hit the top middle of the dry dock and it exploded and caused the dry dock to peel in two sending shuttles and people in spacesuits flying everywhere or out into deep space. A T-500 behind a console along the starboard side wall of the dome said, "Master, we are being hailed by the orbital complex.", the figure said, "Patch them through and broadcast it on all channels and frequencies so both Zhargosia and the Federation will hear and see.", the T-500 replied, "Yes master.". The commander in the orbital complex pressed a button on the communications officer's console and yelled, "This is Command Vosh of Orbital Complex 2! Cease Fire, we are unarmed! Do what you must to the transport ship but let us go!", all the screens in the complex and throughout the worlds of Zhargosia and the Federation were hacked to show the face of what looked like Michael Valkyrie, as he stood with sword still in front of him, and he said, "This is Lord Michael Serenity.", everyone is transfixed to the large view screens in the cities or their own television sets when he spoke as well as Michael and Chloe as they looked at the billboard size screen on a skyscraper (as they waited for a shuttle). Lord Serenity continued, "I have now obtained the Molecular Detachment Device, or what the people call in the International Fleet, The Little Doctor. With this ship I have the power to either destroy a planet or a large fleet of ships. You will not resist me for if you shall then I will destroy a planet of my own choosing to repay for what you have done. From now on your leaders in both Zhargosia and the United Federation of Planets will do as I say for if they won't or try to resist me then there will be consequences. So let it be written, so let it be done.", and he dropped the tip of his sword down again and the screens changed to show the orbital complex as it exploded making many people either shocked or cried out.


End file.
